Pulses
by Miren and Rhun
Summary: A short one shot focusing on our favourite 20th century red head, his robot best friend and their complicated sex life. Light lemon scene.


**Authors Notes:**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

**Warnings: This is a Fender (Fry x Bender) slash fanfiction which contains sexual themes. If you dislike the pairing or anything else pertaining to this work of fiction, I must ask you to take the back button express away now. Consider yourself warned.**

**Hello all. I know you've probably all been expecting me to update Dolomite Heart, and I'm sorry the progression on that front has been so slow. I've nearly finished re-writing the first two chapters, and once they're done I can get a move on. I appreciate your patience. Anyways, I've been on a bit of a Fender high as of late, and thus I wrote this. At nearly 12am in the morning. Damn, I have College tomorrow ¬¬. Ah well, fic's worth it. This isn't related to Dolomite Heart, its pretty much just a light PWP. Certainly not the juiciest of lemons, but I'm still practising writing them, and this is the first I've finished thus far, so just deal okay? Gah, I need sleep.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Fry's fingers ghosted over the wires with practised ease, hooking under certain ones and jerking them free before moving the disconnected end to a new, unoccupied receiver and reconnecting it. Each new connection elicited a deep groan from his partner, and he struggled to remain focused on his task as cool metal digits teased his arousal, trailing lightly up the length in a hard caress. The sensation caused knots to form beneath his stomach as his pleasure built, and his hand started to shiver slightly as his concentration slipped. Groaning loudly, he forced himself to continue, not wanting his partner to miss out on so much as a moment of the blissful pleasure mounting between them.

Glancing up briefly from his work, Fry took the chance to observe Benders face. His had always been unusually expressive for a robot, though still nowhere near as expressive as a humans, like Fry's. Nevertheless, he never tired of watching as the robotic 'eyes' clenched shut as his ministrations brought forth deep, rumbling groans of pleasure from his partner, the digital lines that mimicked a mouth pressed together in a thin line as his metal body shook.

Their relationship had always been a strange one; a boozing, gambling, smoking, sex obsessed robot and a dim-witted human from the year 2000. Not exactly the most likely candidates for best friends, but they managed it well.

Over time, as the years passed, the two grew closer still, though neither could say exactly when those feelings of friendship had developed into something far more. The point is that they did, and after finally realising it, it took another year before either of them admitted it to the other (again, neither could exactly remember who confessed first, just that they had).

Of course, once that initial, terrifying hurdle was beaten, another reared its ugly head, one that the two knew they would soon have to face and overcome. This was, of course, sex.

Now, sex between humans and sex between robots were exceedingly different, most notably in that sex between humans involved sexual organs of one sort or another. Robot sex, on the other hand, involved circuitry, and deviated far from the messy, sweaty love-ritual of the 'meatbags'.

As robot sex didn't require specific 'parts', something their partner had something different to, homosexuality between robots was not uncommon, as the sex worked in much the same way as it would with heterosexual couples.

However, sex between a human and a robot (unless said robot had been designed specifically FOR sex with humans) was a much harder feat to accomplish, and often required much patience on both ends before the routine could be managed in a way that it was equally pleasurable for both parties.

Now, Fry and Bender (namely Bender) weren't the most patient of characters, but both gave it their all, despite all the nights in the beginning of their experimentation where neither had been completely satisfied, left to sort out their individual problems by themselves.

The task had, in all honestly, been a lot trickier for Fry then Bender. Though the robot bitched and whined about how hard it was to arouse someone (not that he'd ever seemed to have any difficulty doing that, Fry noted) and THEN remember just the right amount of pressure to exert on the organ to pleasure his partner, he'd pretty much learnt the ins and outs of it in just a few short days.

Unfortunately for Fry, robot physiology was a little bit more complicated than that of humans, especially when the person trying to remember information on it was as stupid as the red head.

Where humans achieved pleasure through touch and overactive hormones, robots achieved it through electrical impulses.

The main circuit board in a robot was usually located in the chest cavity for easy access. It was square shaped and approximately twenty centimetres by twenty five centimetres in the average manbot, and completely covered in multi-coloured, crisscrossing wires. Each wire helped control certain parts of the robot, and thus it was important that no more than one or two were removed at any given time, lest certain parts of the machine shut down. Any of the wires could be moved about the board and connected to any free receiver, without changing its function. This was so the robot could still work efficiently even if some of the receiver ports had malfunctioned and ceased working, as they were prone to doing. All he/she would need to do is reconnect the wire to a working port.

Though a majority of the wires were simply used as paths through which electricity travelled within the mechanical body, certain ones were linked to the robot version of a central nervous system, warning the robot if their body was injured. The wires themselves, however, were not meant to be tampered with and, when disconnected, gave off a small burst of electricity, an impulse, which was translated to the robot in the form of pleasure. These bursts, though small, were larger than the circuit board was built to withstand, and as such small amounts of residual electricity remained behind for a short while after the wire had been reconnected.

The robotic version of an 'orgasm' was a large electrical pulse resulting from vast amounts of residual energy. In order to build up enough residual energy for a robot to achieve 'orgasm', the wires needed to be removed and replaced in quick succession to build up the amount of residual electricity required. With two robots, the wires were often shared between them, connecting to one another's receivers, though that was impossible with humans. The resulting pulse uses up a lot of energy, and as such robots tend to drink to top up their fuel cells during the act, lest they spend the rest of their evening incapacitated.

Bender moaned once more against him, falling forwards so his head rested on Fry's shoulder as they each continued their ministrations on the other.

It had taken weeks for Fry to remember all the information he needed to know before he had been ready to try it out on Bender. Even then he required help – it would help if all the CNS wires were of a specific colour, but no, they varied in size, colour and thickness as much as the other wires. It had taken him a further two weeks before he'd figured out which ones were the wires he was looking for, having to memorise the positions through touch as Bender squirmed far too much DURING sex for him to keep his eyes on them. Once he remembered, though, he never forgot, though it was still tricky keeping his concentration on the wires when Benders hand was doing such wonderful things to his member.

Feeling Bender rise from his shoulder, he looked up to see the robot tip his head back and drain the bottle of lager he held in his remaining hand, carelessly tossing it to the other side of Fry's messy bedroom when done. Coiling his now free arm about Fry's neck, he leaned in and pressed his metal mouth to Fry's softer human lips. Groaning his approval, Fry leant into the kiss, moving his lips against Benders mouth as small sparks of electricity stimulated his lips, causing them to tingle pleasantly. He felt Bender's hand speed up in its motions and he released a loud, wanton whine against his partner's artificial mouth. Bender must also be nearing his completion if he was done teasing Fry, he realised, and made sure to increase his pace, pulling out wires and replacing the disconnected ends as fast as he was able.

A minute passed and their motions became frantic, jerking and shuddering against one another as they reached their individual climaxes, holding one another tight with any free appendages and muffling their screams with one another's mouths. Several moments passed as each was milked of their orgasms, though Fry's in the much more literal sense since electricity wasn't something easily 'milked', and they fell onto their sides on the bed in a tangle of limbs. They each shifted to clean up their own individual messes, Bender checking all his wires were properly connected while Fry mopped up his seed with a Kleenex, throwing it into the bin at his bedside before falling back against Bender once more, head rested on his cool metal chest.

"Night Bender." He muttered tiredly, utterly spent. Bender peered down at him and offered a small, sleepy smile.

"Night Fry." He mumbled drowsily, and together they drifted off to sleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me, I love to hear from you all and creative criticism is greatly appreciated too. I will accept flames, but only about my writing. If you're planning on bitching about homosexuality, robosexuality or the couple itself, then I implore you to leave now. I warned you at the start of this fic, why read it all the way through if you KNEW what it was about and that you'd hate it? **

**Anyways, hope you all enjoyed. I'm sorry if my information regarding mechanics and electricity was off, as I'm sure it was. I've always hated and never understood physics, I'm a chemistry and biology girl when it comes to science, so you can't expect my knowledge in such matters to be encyclopaedic ^^;. I just thought it'd be cool to show a different perspective on the whole 'Fry x Bender sex' thing, instead of turning Bender into a human or giving him extra parts that you wouldn't necessarily expect to be there. I'm not criticising those who do of course, just pointing out I'd like to try something a little different.**

**In any case, thank you all for reading!**

**Flash ^___^**

**xxx**


End file.
